Warriors - The One
by DarkFallenWish
Summary: Too lazy to think of a prophecy! :D New clans... :L All I have to say is that. :3 Darky


**_Tunnelclan: _**

**Leader: **

Webstar: A white tom with a dark grey stripe over his eye.**  
Deputy: **

Poppypool: A brown tortoiseshell striped she-cat (Apprentice: Onepaw)**  
Medicine Cat: **

Smoketooth: A ragged grey tom with black spots. (Apprentice: Hazelpaw)

**Warriors (Toms and she-cats with no kits): **

Whitestep: A black tom with a white paw.

Ivywater: A white-grey she-cat with tabby patches.

Blackpelt: A brown tom with one black paw. (Apprentice: Cloudpaw)

Mallowbird: A ginger she-cat with white paws and dark ginger tabby stripes.

Tallstrike: A brown, white, and black patched tom.

Leafwing: A brown she-cat with black tabby stripes. (Apprentice: Runningpaw)

Antleap: A ginger-brown tom with black ears

Beetlestorm: A white tom with ginger patches

Sunmist: A grey she-cat with long, white tabby stripes.

Robinstripe: A white tom with brown-grey stripes. (Apprentice: Applepaw)

Toadwhisker: A dark golden tom with white spots.

**Apprentices (Kits that are six moons and older): **

Hazelpaw: Medicine cat apprentice; A golden she-cat with creamy white stripes.

Onepaw: A grey tabby tom

Runningpaw: A dusky brown tom with a stumpy, white tail.

Cloudpaw: A small, white tom

Applepaw: A cream colored she-cat

**Queens (She-cats that are expecting or nursing kits):**

Ashflower: A grey she-cat with a dark grey muzzle. (Expecting) (Mate: Antleap)

Mossblossom: A light brown she-cat with dark grey spots and light blue eyes. (Mate: Tallstrike)

Finchcloud: A ginger she-cat with white stripes. (Expecting) (Mate: Robinstripe)

**Kits (Toms and she-cats that are six moons and younger):**

Tawnykit: A lithe, small white tom with brown spots and light green eyes. (Mother: Mossblossom)

Duskkit: A black tom kit with brown ears and amber eyes. (Mother: Mossblossom)

Mothkit: A light grey she-cat with dark grey stripes and pale yellow eyes. (Mother: Mossblossom)

Berrykit: A golden-brown with black spots and dark green eyes. (Mother: Mossblossom)

**Elders (Retired warriors and queens):**

Hollyeye: A black tom with a missing eye.

Reedear: A ginger tom with a missing ear.

Pounceleap: A light blue-grey she cat with grey paws.

**_Pineclan:_**

**Leader: **

Sorrelstar: A white she-cat with a ginger paw**  
Deputy:**

Crowleg: A white tom with a black back leg.**  
Medicine Cat:**

Kinkfeather: A light brown she-cat with black tabby stripes.

**Warriors (Toms and she-cats with no kits):**

Russettail: A black she-cat with white tabby stripes. (Apprentice: Dawnpaw)

Gorsefoot: A sandy brown tom with white paws.

Shrewbird: A brown she-cat. (Apprentice: Foxpaw)

Emberstep: A large white tom with dark ginger paws and ginger legs.

Briarwillow: A tortoiseshell she-cat with grey patches.

Mudtooth: A ginger tom with brown spots. (Apprentice: Foxpaw)

Brackenleap: A brown tabby tom.

Cinderblaze: A ginger she-cat with a grey muzzle.

**Apprentices (Kits that are six moons and older):**

Foxpaw: A ginger tom with white and black paws.

Dawnpaw: A grey she-cat with golden stripes.

Spiderpaw: A black tom with brown tabby stripes.

**Queens (She-cats that are expecting or nursing kits):**

Dappleheart: A dappled she-cat with white paws. (Mate: Crowleg)

Mistyfur: A dark blue-grey she-cat. (Mate: Mudtooth)

**Kits (Toms and she-cats that are six moons and younger):**

Jaykit: A pitch black tom with a gray paw. (Mother: Dappleheart)

Crowkit: A white tom with many black stripes. (Mother: Dappleheart)

Darkkit: A black she-cat with white paws and a white tip of tail. (Mother: Dappleheart)

Barkkit: A brown tabby tom with a black paw. (Mother: Mistyfur)

Squirrelkit: A brown she-cat with white paws and white muzzle. (Mother: Mistyfur)

**Elders (Retired warriors and queens):**

Graypelt: A gray tom.

**_Hillclan:_**

**Leader:**

Ashstar: A white and grey tom.**  
Deputy:**

Hawkstorm: A brown tabby tom with black stripes.**  
Medicine Cat:**

Sunflight: A golden she-cat. (Apprentice: Longwing)

**Warriors (Toms and she-cats with no kits):**

Blackheart: A ginger she-cat with a black splotch on her chest.

Brambleleg: A black tabby tom with brown legs.

Brightwing: A tortoiseshell she-cat.

Heavytail: A gray tom with a large, fluffy tail.

Petalmist: A ginger and gray she-cat.

Ravenleap: A dark gray tom with black paws.

Berrystorm: A light brown spotted tom.

Spottedshadow: A black tortoiseshell she-cat.

Dustfeather: A large dusty brown tom.

**Apprentices (Kits that are six moons and older):**

Longwing: Medicine cat apprentice; A light ginger she-cat.

Grasspaw: A brown tom with white and dark brown paws.

Sparrowpaw: A brown tabby tom.

**Queens (She-cats that are expecting or nursing kits):**

Morningfall: A white she-cat with ginger patches. (Mate: Heavytail)

Roseflower: A dark brown she-cat. (Mate: Ravenleap)

**Kits (Toms and she-cats that are six moons and younger):**

Breezekit: A white she-cat. (Mother: Morningfall)

Whitekit: A black tom with a white muzzle. (Mother: Morningfall)

Sootkit: A dusty black tom with gray spots. (Mother: Roseflower)

**Elders (Retired warriors and queens):**

Scorchcloud: A grey tom with missing fur tufts due to a fire.

Nightleaf: A black she-cat.

**_Oakclan:_**

**Leader:**

Icestar: A light blue-grey she-cat with graying muzzle.**  
Deputy:**

Barkfur: A brown tom. (Apprentice: Cinderpaw)**  
Medicine Cat:**

Whitewhisker: A white she-cat with twisted whiskers. (Apprentice: Pebblepaw)

**Warriors (Toms and she-cats with no kits):**

Rainclaw: A large grey tabby tom.

Firefoot: A ginger tabby tom. (Apprentice: Pouncepaw)

Russetlight: A light ginger she-cat with dark ginger paws.

Bumblestep: A golden tom with black stripes.

Silverfall: A light grey she-cat with dark grey stripes. (Apprentice: Weaselpaw)

Badgerleap: A white tom with black and gray stripes going from his tail to head.

Sedgespring: A dark golden she-cat.

Rowanleaf: A ginger tom with black stripes.

Dawnpoppy: A black she-cat.

**Apprentices (Kits that are six moons and older):**

Cinderpaw: A dark grey she-cat.

Weaselpaw: A dark ginger tom.

Pebblepaw: Medicine cat apprentice; A light grey she-cat with dark grey spots.

Pouncepaw: A golden tom with dark golden paws and tail.

**Queens (She-cats that are expecting or nursing kits):**

Fernfrost: A white she-cat. (Mate: Firefoot) (Expecting)

Squirrelbird: A light ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail. (Mate: Badgerleap) (Expecting)

**Kits (Toms and she-cats that are six moons and younger):**

N/A

**Elders (Retired warriors and queens):**

Redscar: A dark ginger tom with scars.

Doveleg: A light grey she-cat with dark tabby stripes.


End file.
